totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
1. Nowe, dziwaczne miejsce
(widzimy jakieś miasto, podjeżdża autobus, z którego wysiada Michelle z Lucasem) Michelle: Tylko masz się dobrze zachowywać. Podobno to bardzo ekskluzywna restauracja. Lucas: Za mało mi ufasz kotku. Heh. (podjeżdża kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadają Max, Drake, Willie i Sami) Max: Ależ jestem podekscytowany tym koncertem! Willie: Coś pusto w tym mieście… Drake: Bo prawdziwe życie zaczyna się wieczorem. (następna wjeżdża limuzyna ze Stevem) Steve: Mam nadzieję, że dużo osób zjawi się na mojej premierze! Max: Och, Steve! Kopę lat! Steve: Max, nie wiedziałem, że gdzieś tu koncertujecie w okolicy. (kolejny autobus przywozi Sami, Claire i Sally) Sally: To była super podróż dziewczyny. Hihi. Sami: Mam nadzieję, że szybko wejdziemy do środka. Claire: Nie wiem, czemu się dałam namówić… Sami: To, że nie gadasz z Drakiem, nie znaczy, że już nie lubisz ich muzyki, co nie? Sally: Ja ją kocham! Dzięki za zaproszenie. Sami: Drobiazg. (Lucas i Michelle dochodzą do pozostałych) Lucas: Wy tutaj? Nie spodziewałem się. Sami: Ojej… Coś mi tu śmierdzi… Lucas (do Michelle): A mówiłem, że ta woda kolońska źle pachnie. Ehh. Sami: Niee, to inny smród… Obawiam się, że zostaliśmy wrobieni… Wszyscy: Chyba nie myślisz o?????? (podjeżdża autobus, z którego wysiadają Rose, Chad, Lilly, Andy i Chris) Wszyscy: Chris!!! (czołówka) Lilly (podenerwowana): Można powiedzieć, że zostaliśmy porwani… Chris: Oj tam, od razu porwani… Spytałem, czy chcesz 20 milionów i odpowiedziałaś, że tak. Chad: Ale byłeś w przebraniu stary. Poza tym - mieliśmy kłamać? Andy: Hmm, czy tylko ja wiedziałem o grze? Reszta: Grze??!! Sami: No nie, słabo mi się robi. Znowu nas wciągnął…. (chwila ciszy) Wszyscy: 20 milionów?????? Chris: Dokładnie! Udało nam się zarobić sporo na gadżetach związanych z serią oraz na zremasterowanych wersjach dvd naszego show i nasza stacja obecnie pławi się w luksusie. Lucas: To czemu chcesz nagle całą tę kasę nam oddać? Chris: Cóż..pierwsza sprawa, że oddali nam pod opiekę ten stary plan filmowy. Trochę go odremontowaliśmy i powiększyliśmy, żeby wyglądał jak prawdziwe miasto. Poza tym jak wreszcie wygrałem ten proces, to otrzymaliśmy listy od fanów, którzy chcieli was jeszcze raz zobaczyć. Rose: Proces? Procesowałeś się z kimś znowu? Claire: Pewnie z Vanessą. Hyhy. Lilly: No nie, przecież powiedział, że wygrał. Chris: Dokładnie, tym razem chodziło o Franka, no ale…..innym razem o tym! Drake: Zdradź nam wreszcie, o co chodzi. Chris: Czekajcie, Chef Hatchet niesie jeszcze trójkę niedobitków. (Chef przynosi na ramieniu Harolda, Lindsay i Marti) Harold (do Chefa): Ej no, zgodziliśmy się, ale nie musisz być dla nas taki brutalny. Chef (do Harolda): Muszę być brutalny, takie moje zadanie. Lindsay: Jej, znowu razem! A gdzie Vanessa? Sally: Właśnie też się zastanawiam… Zawsze była z nami… (robi minę smutnego szczeniaka) Chris (do Sally): Eeej, nie rób takiej miny, bo się popłaczę. Vanessa ma problemy zdrowotne, nie mogła wziąć udziału. Sami: Ale ta dziewczyna wygląda całkiem, jak Vanessa. (wskazuje na Marti) Marti: Jestem Marti….miło was poznać… Andy: Właśnie! Ja jestem Andy i mnie też nie znacie. Hehe. (Lindsay doznaje olśnienia) Lindsay (do Andy’ego): Ja cię znam! Byłeś w barze wtedy, kilka tygodni temu! Andy: Ojej… Lindsay (do Andy’ego): Czemu uciekłeś wtedy? Andy (do Lindsay): Tego no… Chris: Nie czas na pogadanki! Witam waszą szczęśliwą szesnastkę. Od tego momentu przystępujecie do gry o 20 milionów dolców w programie Życie! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! (fajerwerki) Rose: Tani efekt… Ale co tam, kasa to kasa. Pewnie, że chcę wygrać! Claire (do Sami): Co ty na to Sam? Ostatnio się wycofałaś z gry. Sami (do Claire): Wiem i trochę żałuję. Tym razem nie odpuszczę jednak. Co mi szkodzi. Willie: Czekajcie, a co z naszymi koncertami? Nie możemy tak po prostu odwołać naszej trasy. Nawet jeśli mamy niewielu fanów, to jednak… Chris: Spokojna głowa, od czego mamy statystów. Nauczyli się każdego waszej kawałka i mogą was zastąpić na scenie w czasie trwania programu. Drake (pod nosem): Uh, więc tak łatwo nas zastąpić… Steve: No dobrze, ale cóż mamy takiego robić, żeby wygrać tę kaskę? Chris: No właśnie chciałem to powiedzieć. Na początek pokaże wam, gdzie mieszkacie. (dochodzą do dużego skrzyżowania) Chris: Każde z was otrzyma jedno z mieszkań w tym luksusowym apartamentowców. Wszyscy: Super!!! Chad: Serio te apartamenty są dla nas??? Chris: Nie, żartowałem. Ten apartamentowiec to atrapa. Nie starczyło kasy na zbudowanie go do końca. (pokazuje na lewo) Dostaniecie 8 mieszkanek w tej kamienicy. Wszyscy: Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!! Chris: Ah, brakowało mi tego. Hehe. Marti: Osiem? To znaczy, że mamy się podobierać w pary? Chris: No tak. Pomyślałem, że w ten sposób się lepiej zintegrujecie. Lucas: My się mamy integrować? Przecież się wszyscy prawie tu znamy jak dwie krople wody. Rose (do Lucasa): Mów za siebie. Ja nie zdążyłam się wami „nacieszyć”. Chris: Cóż…mogę wam zatem zaufać, że się mądrze dobierzecie? Max: Jasna sprawa! Można mieszane? Chris: Wiesz, wolałbym nie… Max: Czemu? Nawet jak jesteśmy parą? Chris: Zwłaszcza…jak jesteście parą… Lecimy przed 22, chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę… Max: E…. Nie obalę tego argumentu… (do Drake’a) Drake, bierzemy pokój? Drake (do Maxa): A co z Williem? Trochę głupio mi go zostawiać. Andy (obejmuje Williego): Spokojna głowa, mogę się nim zająć. Wygląda na spoko gościa. Willie: Heh, spoko gość…ja…kto by pomyślał. Lucas (do Steve’a): Steve, bierzemy razem? Chad: Właśnie planowałem poprosić Harolda. Steve: Więc ustalone. Dobra robota panowie. Harold (do Chada): Tylko nie zajmuj łazienki za długo… Chad (do siebie): Z takim wielkim arsenałem wdzięku na pewno zajdę daleko.. (do Harolda) Mówiłeś coś? Harold: Nieważne… Lindsay: Ja biorę Marti! Tak przypomina Vanessę, że chcę mieć ją blisko. Hihi. Sally: Ej, ja też ją chciałam….z tego samego powodu. Sami (do Sally): Spoko, możesz być ze mną. Udowodniłaś mi w Zimie, że jesteś niepozorna, ale silna. Sally (do Sami): Miło mi to słyszeć. Oby nam się miło pracowało. Hihi. Rose (do Chrisa): Właśnie Chris, jak będą wyglądać drużyny w tej edycji? Chris: Nic nie mówiłem o żadnych drużynach przecież. Wszystko ma być jak w życiu codziennym. Każdy walczy dla siebie. Wszyscy: Oh! Chris: Ale jesteście zgodni w wielu kwestiach. Claire (do Lilly): Lilly, co ty na to? Może odnowimy dawny soj…znaczy przyjaźń? Lilly (do Claire): Jestem za, siostro. Rose (do Michelle): Chyba się dogadamy, nie? Michelle (do Rose): W sumie mało o tobie wiem, ale jeśli nie będziemy sobie przeszkadzać, to będzie w porządku. Chris: I jak wszystko ładnie się ustaliło. Jesteście świetni. Teraz trochę więcej wyjaśnię. Rose: Super! Chris: Co za entuzjazm. Więc macie mieszkanka w tej kamienicy, a także macie tam wspólny kibelek, gdzie możecie wyrzucić z siebie wszelkie emocje. Nazwijmy go pokojem tajemnic, żeby było ciekawiej… Claire (do Chrisa): Ale mam nadzieję, że to atrapa… Chris: Cóż, łazienki są w pokojach, ale jakby ktoś ci zajmował miejsce i byś musiała, to zapraszam. Claire: Chyba nie skorzystam… Chris: Zaraz za rogiem mamy taki fast-foodzik, gdzie Chef będzie wam serwował mniej lub bardziej zdrowe posiłki.Śniadania tym razem wydajemy do 9, ale nie dłużej. Sami: Można będzie pospać troche dłużej. Jupi.. Chris: No i na koniec najważniejsze, czyli zadania. Tym razem, co wspomniałem wcześniej, wszystko ma wyglądać jak w….codziennym życiu. Codziennym, przeciętnym życiu. Chyba nie trzeba tu wiele tłumaczyć, nie? Chad: Czyli czego mamy oczekiwać? Chris: No wszystkiego. Wszystkiego, czego spodziewałbyś się po szarej rzeczywistości. No może nie zawsze to będzie coś zwyczajnego….ale główną myśl załapiesz. A teraz idźcie się rozpakować na spokojnie, a ja skoczę do budynku producentów i obgadam pare rzeczy. (Chris odchodzi) Michelle: Nie wierzę wciąż, że się zgodziliśmy. Rose: 20 milionów nie leży na ulicy, a ja ciągle mam niedosyt po Wyzwaniach. (patrzy piorunującym wzrokiem na Sami) (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: No co mam zrobić? To moja wina, że dziewczynę pierwszą wywalili w Wyzwaniach? Chciała się rządzić, a mi serio dobrze szło kapitanowanie… Dobra, Claire i Violet by pewnie powiedziały co innego. No ale! (w pokoju tajemnic)Chad: Może i czasem się popisuje i (uśmiecha się) przesadnie się chwalę swoją aparycją, ale czas pokazać, że Chad Wilcock to zwyczajny facet, który może wygrać dużą kasę! (w pokoju tajemnic)Sally: Jestem naraz smutna i szczęśliwa. Znów mogę zobaczyć starych znajomych….ale brakuje Vanessy. Hi… (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Jestem chyba jedną z niewielu, które wiedziały, co się szykuje. Zgłosiłam się, booooo…szukam przygód! Zajdę aż do finału, zobaczycie. Nic nie powstrzyma Marti Sto….ekhm, zakrztusiłam się.. (Max i Drake wchodzą do mieszkanka) Max: Cóż…skromniejsze niż nasze normalne mieszkanko, ale da się przeżyć. Drake: Oby oddali nam gitarki, bo umrę tu z nudów.. (w innym pokoju) Sami: Hah, identyczny pokój miałam na jednym obozie dawno temu. Sally: Super! Obozie harcerskim? Sami: Nie, wojskowym. Sally: A… (na piętrze wyżej) Lindsay (gapi się na Marti): Jeeeej, cudne masz te włosyyy. Marti: D-dzięki… Nieźle…walczyłaś w Zimie. Lindsay: Wiem, sama nie mogę uwierzyć. Czuję, że się dogadamy Merry. Marti: Marti… Lindsay: No właśnie! (obok) Chad: Łazienka jest przeogromna! Nawet nie czuć, że to jakaś stara kamienica. Harold: Oj, ja czuję… Chad: Przesadzasz, jest całkiem miło. Harold: W sumie, nie wiem, czy nie przytulniej niż wtedy w Alpach. (w pokoju tajemnic)Chris: Czy on wie, co mówi? Tam mieli czterogwiazdkowy kurort do dyspozycji, a tutaj kamienicę zbudowaną na potrzeby jakiegoś filmu klasy C. Niektórzy mają dziwne standardy życia. (znów niżej) Rose: No i jest znośnie. Michelle (pod nosem): Ciekawe, niedawno z Lucasem się rozglądaliśmy za podobnym. Będzie dobra okazja przetestować… Rose: Coś do mnie mówisz? Michelle: A wyglądam, jakbym mówiła do ciebie? Rose: Yyy, chyba nie. Michelle: Oj, przepraszam. Ostatnio ludzie lubią mi zadawać takie głupie pytania i czasem tak odpowiadam. Nie miej za złe. (w pokoju tajemnic)Rose: Głupie pytania? Podobno są tylko głupie odpowiedzi. Z takim ładnym francuskim imieniem ta panna powinna o tym wiedzieć. Cóż…nie ma drużyn, więc nie wywalą mnie za „rządzenie się”. Udowodnię im, że mogę daleko zajść. (obok) Andy: Długo już grasz na bębnach? Willie: Sporo, tak z 8 lat będzie. Andy: Czadowo, ja trochę próbuję na gitarze, ale idzie mi średnio. Willie: Jak będziesz długo ćwiczył, to się nauczysz. Andy: Mam taką nadzieję, podobno laski lecą na rockmanów. Heh. Ale ja to nieśmiały raczej… Willie: Wiesz, ja trochę też. Ale życie w kapeli zmieniło moje życie. Andy: Zazdroszczę… (ponownie wyżej) Lucas: Stary, twoje filmy ostatnio są coraz popularniejsze. Steve: Wiem i to super sprawa! (w pokoju tajemnic)Steve: Pewnie moja sławna twarz ma przyciągnąć telewidzów przed ekrany w tym sezonie. Nieźle Chris. (w pokoju tajemnic)Chris: Twoja? Ty chyba nie wiesz, co znaczy sławna twarz, dzieciaku. Hehe. Steve: Ale ja tobie zazdroszczę Michelle i tego jak się między wami układa. Lucas: No między nami spoko, ale Drake i Claire przeżywają mały kryzys. A właściwie duży… Steve: Coś o tym słyszałem, ale nie wiem do końca, co się stało… Lucas: Bo widzisz…. (obok) Lilly: Serio myślisz o sojuszu? Claire: Skoro drużyn ma nie być, to czemu nie? Lilly: A nie wolałaś zawiązać go z Drakiem? Claire: Żartujesz?! Z tym pajacem?! Lilly: Eeeeeeee? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Claire: On mnie w ogóle nie rozumie….i pomyśleć, że przyjęłam jego oświadczyny… Lilly (wypluwa, co miała w buzi): Cooooo??? Claire: No to jest najgłupsze! Już mi się wydawało, że nawet zostanie moim mężem. Szkoda, że dopiero potem zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o naszych pomysłach na życie… Lilly: Kochana, życie dziewczyny rockmana jest trudne. Miałam kiedyś takiego chłopaka… Claire: Chłopak a mąż to dwie różne sprawy. Zawsze chciałam, by mój mąż był odpowiedzialny, zawsze gotowy na wszystko, pomocny. Lilly: A w czym Drake zawinił? Claire: To skomplikowane dość… Chris (przez megafon): Moi drodzy! Mamy małe problemy, dlatego dzisiaj chyba damy wam spokój. Rozkoszujcie się spokojnym wieczorem i nie zniszczcie niczego! (wszyscy wyglądają przez okno, ale Chris już znika) Rose: No i git. Przynajmniej zdążymy się przystosować do nowych warunków. Sami: W zachowaniu Chrisa zawsze jest coś podejrzanego… Claire (do Sami): Jak zwykle wyolbrzymiasz. Dał nam wolne, to wolne. Chad: Kurcze, a liczyłem, że już dzisiaj się wykażę. (chowają się do pokoi; przechodzimy do mieszkanka Williego i Andy’ego) Willie: To pozwolisz, że pójdę się odświeżyć? Andy: Nie mam nic przeciwko. (siada na łóżku) (w pokoju tajemnic)Andy: Obym znalazł super znajomych i odważył się wreszcie zagadać do jakiejś dziewczyny! Chociaż powiadają, że miłośc przyjdzie sama… I w co tu wierzyć? (nagle pukanie) Andy: Eee…kto tam? Głos zza drzwi: Myf mfmmfmmm! Andy (do siebie): Kurcze, akurat drzwi są solidne i dźwiękoszczelne. (podchodzi i otwiera drzwi, a tam stoi Lindsay) Lindsay: Pogadajmy…wreszcie… (Andy przełyka ślinę, Lindsay wchodzi do środka i zamyka drzwi) Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki